Alexandra Ketchum
Alexandra Ketchum is the twin sister of Ash Ketchum, the daughter of Delia Ketchum and Anthony Ketchum, when she turned ten years old she was met by Celine Walters and Gary Oak is then met by Professor Oak, and is then in side and is then hugged by Charmander who is very excited about being chosen. she is then on her why out she then went home to get her things, along with her Pokedex, Poke Balls from her mother and Professor Oak Biography As Alex and her twin brother were growing up they father would go and travel the world for different pokemon as he worked for Professor Oak around the time before he left them and they mother not tell them were he was. When she was little, she and ash went to enrolled in Professor Oak's Pokémon Summer Camp, were she made friends with Jason Sherman, Allen Rivera, and Tina Bennett. When she was at camp she was the first on of the campers to help abandon pokemon as Professor Oak was telling the camper if they come across pokemon that have been abandoned by their trainers, as she was ahead of ash as went of looking for pokemon as she all was paying attention to what the Camp workers where saying as she would all was get gold pokemon badgers. When she and Ash turned 10 they got their very first pokemon from Oak Alex got Charmander and ash got Pikachu after he over slept in which Alex was up first and so Ash has to catch up with her but she had already left with Celine Walters who got Bulbasaur as they then went they separate ways. Appearance She had Light brown hair and blue eyes as she more like her father then her mother as her twin brother Ash is more like her mother with brown eyes and her grandmother's black hair, as she had a light pink cab in which she got rid of it and got a black cap with a woobat on the front, as she has her hair tad back as she is more of her father as she grow up watching him look after pokemon as Ash went to his grandmother's house as Alexandra is told by the people from Pallet town all as say she looks like her father as she has the same passion as he does Personality Alexandra's Personality is ever similar to her twin brother ash but unlike him, she is not stubborn, hot-head or another thoughts things as ash, she is very friendly towards humans and pokemon as it is easy for her to make friends with anyone, she does fall out with some of her friends but later calm's down and makes friends with them again. unlike her mother and ash as they both have the same eye color and she has blue eyes as her father. as she had helped her father out to look after sick pokemon if they were left by they trainers. Original series Alex is the first to get to bed as she hear's her twin brother Ash talking loud in his room as she hear's her mother going into his room to found out that he is watching a pokemon match Daniel Jones with his pokemon Nidoking and Kabutops Vs Theresa Susan Pressler with her pokemon Persian and Ninetales, as Alexandra walks in to tell her mother to ask Ash to shout up with the noise as she wants to be the first to wake up before he does as her mother then turns the TV over to Professor Oak on TV as she then goes back to her room as her mother comes in as she kisses her good night as she had seen the program before when she heard three new trainers Daisy Oak, Peter Sinclair and Colm MacArthur as Daisy got Squirtle, Peter got Bulbasaur and Colm got Dratini, as she then remembered that Oak had a new third pokemon as Dratini will not be the third but instead it will be a Charmander who is a fire type pokemon as her father when he was young he had a fire type pokemon. When it was morning she was the first to get up as she had got ready as she came down stairs as she saw her mother was up but not ash as she was told by her mother to eat as had eaten she then asked if Ash was going to get up as her mother then told her she will wake him up as she told Alexandra that she will met her at the Professor's lab as she rushed out of the door and bumped into someone who was all so making his way up to the Professor's lad as she saw it was Gary Oak as she was his best friend as he asked which pokemon she was getting as she said a fire type pokemon as Gary said that he was going to get a grass type pokemon from his grandfather who is the Professor in Pallet town as he then asked Alexandra to race him to the lab to see who would be they first as they both ran as she got to the lab before him as he asked that she has got fast at running as he was still getting there as they were walking up he asked her were Ash was as she said that he is still asleep in bed as he watched TV over night and never got to bed until they mother walked into tell him to get into bed as he would not as switched over to the Professor talking on TV she and gary were met by Mariah Yolanda MacArthur who is Colm's little sister in which Alexandra and Mariah have both hated each other as the two would all was fall out who would become a better pokemon trainer when they grow up Pokemon Upcoming Pokemon On Hand With Professor Oak Category:Female Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Ketchum family Category:Characters from Kanto Category:Champions Category:Characters Category:Under Construction